Casual
by Catullus16
Summary: Maggie, OC, just got locked out of her dresser, what will she do? Get back at Pansy by going with Draco...but will it stay casual? Rated M for language and possible future shenanigans! P.S. written by the fabled room mate, found on my profile page.


**Hey all I promised on my profile that my roommate would be using this accout as well...so this is her first story on fanfiction. This story is going to be multiple chapters, so enjoy this snapshot!!**

**Disclaimer: Both of us own nothing, sadly.**

* * *

Casual

_That bitch._ I let out a feral sound of frustration as I continued to tap my wand against the locked bureau. It was definitely Parkinson that did this. I knew that something was wrong as soon as she smirked at me in the Common Room. She's always been jealous with me but it seemed to have escalated this year, our sixth year at Hogwarts. I was always more popular than her, prettier than her, and smarter than her.

This was going too far, though. The bitch cast some sort of crazy charm on my bureau to lock it, and nothing I had tried so far could open the damn thing. _Alohamora_ didn't do a fucking thing. Neither did tapping the drawers with my wand, the five other spells I cast, nor straight brute force. I was not about to surrender and get Snape, however. That would be losing to Parkinson, and I didn't lose to _anybody_.

Out of pure anger I punched the top drawer as hard as I could and then immediately cradled my hand to my chest. _Bugger_, I thought as I looked at my throbbing red knuckles. Half-heartedly, I tugged on the drawer's handles, but of course—*shhh*. I blinked in amazement as the drawer slid smoothly towards me. _That's all it took? A punch?_ I started to ponder what it all meant when I heard the clock chime in the Common Room. Dinner. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders before closing the drawer once again. I hurridly slipped my shoes on as I stumbled out of my room, running down the stairs to the Common Room and then leaving. I caught up with Blaise Zabini and a girl named Alice Cunningham in a hallway near the dungeons.

"Oi!" I called out when I saw them in front of me. Both turned towards me, Alice with a smile on her face and Blaise a scowl. I knew Blaise had been trying to put the moves on the girl and I hated to interrupt a friend's flow, but at this point I was hungry and still angry and I couldn't care less.

"Hey, Maggie," Alice said. Blaise quickly grinned and ruffled my long, brown hair. I mock glared at him and reached up to restore order to the top of my head.

"What's with the scowl?" he asked as we walked towards the Great Hall and dinner. "You look like someone's stolen all of your underwear or something." My blue eyes flashed as he laughed at his own joke.

"That—fucking Parkinson—aagh!" I ran my hands through my hair in frustration, effectively cancelling out whatever good I had just done up there. "She charmed my bureau. It took me over an hour to unlock the bloody thing! And I managed to screw up my hand in the process," I groaned as I waved my left hand in the air. Alice caught hold of it and raised her eyebrows in shock.

"It looks like you got in a fight!" she exclaimed.

"You should see the other guy," I chuckled.

"What, the bureau?" Blaise smirked.

"Shut up," I scowled.

By this time we had reached the doors of the Great Hall. I could hear the rustle and murmur of hundreds of teenagers gathered inside, and I knew the food hadn't been served yet.

"Excellent, we're not too late!" I said as we entered and made our way towards the far table. We managed to grab seats somewhere in the middle of the table, but my good mood quickly turned sour again as I spotted Pansy at the end. She caught my eye and smirked again, causing my eyes to narrow in anger. I needed to get back at her. I was a patient girl; if it would cause Parkinson pain I would put as much time into it as needed. My revenge would be perfect, the ultimate poetic justice. I was a Slytherin, after all.

For the first time since entering the room, I looked around at my house mates sitting near me. As my eyes alighted on the most famous member of my class, a devious smirk stretched across my face. Perfect.

* * *

** I hope you all enjoyed, please review so that I can pester her to write more *evil laugh***


End file.
